What is Nanoha and Fate in a clinic?
by Dr.Weirdo69
Summary: Mindless fun at the school Clinic. Mostly NanoFate xD
1. What is Nanoha and Fate in a clinic?

_Teana's POV_

It was supposed to be my gym class today... and I injured my foot because stupid Subaru runs too fast. I was supposed to go to the clinic, have my foot treated, and continue the rest of the day.

Moans... of... pleasure...

That's what I was hearing as I stood infront of the door labeled "CLINIC."

"Ahnn... Fate-chan... it feels good~" A _very_ familiar voice said.

Nanoha-sensei? What is she doing in the clinic?! She's fitter than anyone else in this school!

Subaru, who was escorting me to the clinic, gave me a funny look and says, "Ahahaha... Looks like Fate-sensei is um... busy..."

My face paled as I saw a number of students gathering behind us eager to see the show that was going on. I, for one, am not interested because I came here to get foot treated and get on with my life.

But... this noise... it's stopping me from twisting the doorknob and go in.

"Let's just go to the college clinic. Shamal-sensei should be there." I sighed in defeat.

"But-" Subaru protested.

I immediately cut her off. "I don't want to see anything that I'm hearing from the high school clinic. Do you?"

She gave it thought. "... Fine let's go to the clinic."

~xX0Xx~

_Caro's POV_

"Y-You know Erio-kun... I can walk..." I said sheepishly as I tried to get rid of the embarrassment of him carrying me like a bride.

He just smiled and shook his head.

"The high school clinic isn't too far from here. Your stomach is no good, right? Then this should be fine." He replied.

He continued carrying me like that until we reached the door labeled "CLINIC." But something stopped Erio from opening the door.

"What is it Erio-kun?" I asked, but that didn't need any other explanation when I heard

...moans.

"Nyan... Fate-chan... you do this well~" A voice inside said.

"Nanoha-sensei? Vivio's mom? What is she doing here, I thought that she was fitter than ten horses?" Erio-kun said in a worried tone.

"Um, they um... seem to be er... busy..." I managed.

He gave me a nod and walked away. "Let's just go to the college clinic."

~xXoXx~

_Normal POV_

"You know Nanoha if you're just going to keep on making erotic noises in my clinic no one will come here." A certain blond sighed.

The brunette pouted. "Mou... but you're massages are so good~"

"Ok. They're good... but can you please refrain from the erotic noises? You scared four people away." The blond continued to sigh, pressing her glasses in place.

After all walking in a clinic to witness a _scene_ is not something you want to do in your childhood...

~xX0Xx~

_At the same time in the college clinic..._

Four students were outside were terrified to open the door.

"You guys... Shamal-sensei and Signum-sensei look like they're having um... the time of their lives... let's just leave them alone." A defeated Subaru said.

"Can we check the High school clinic? Caro needs her pills... and Teana-san's foot doesn't look to good either..."

Sadly the poor children never got over their injuries until the day ended... both rooms were now filled with erotic noises which just made them give up and try to ask the faculty if they could treat it, giving the excuse that both clinics were "busy."

~xX0Xx~

This happened right after the conversation they had earlier.

"Fate-chan I'm so eager to jump on you right now..." A brunnette said seductively.

The blond's face turned red. "N-Not now Nanoha... I think those children need help."

Nanoha just smiled mischieviously and said, "Nothing is going to stop me from getting in your pants today Fate-chan."

Fate just simply had no choice in the matter Nanoha was already on top of her in one of the clinic's beds and she already... ... so we'll uh... leave the rest to your imagination.

* * *

**A/N:**

_Well this is a part of a series I used to write. It was never really meant to amount to anything but mindless humor. XD I felt like I should share it here because sharing is caring :3_

_-Doc_


	2. How the Doctor and the Teacher met

Nanoha's POV

Nyahaha... Teana and Subaru are energetic as usual... and it's only the first part of the school year! Hm... I think those two should take the special course... but I don't know... maybe I'll find out tomorrow... but for now... I want to go to the clinic and rest... and we don't have a doctor yet... which is really unfair because the grade school and college department have Shari and Shamal... And none for this department.

I opened the door labeled "CLINIC" only to be surprised that someone dressed in a lab coat, a red t-shirt, black jeans, chucks, and glasses was in it.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

I didn't know what to say... except that I shouldn't slack off in the morning because of the important announcements Hayate and Carim make...

Think... Think... OH!

"Um... would you be the new doctor Hayate-chan announced this morning?" I tried to make sure...

She smiled beautifully and gave me a reply, "I'm Fate. Fate Testarossa Harlaown."

"Nice to meet you..." I smirked, "Fate-chan."

"U-Um... did you need something treated?" She asked, losing the aura of calmness that once surrounded her.

"Oh nothing... I thought I would get myself some painkillers but... it seems there's a better remedyto my sore body." I winked.

She backed away a little trying to comprehend what I just said.

"W-What do you mean?" She asked.

**~xXoXx~**

Fate's POV

Did she just wink at me seductively?

"W-What do you mean?" I managed.

"I need a massage." She purred.

A-A massage! Wait... what kind and where? ...

Stop the lewd thoughts Fate... it's going to drive you nuts...

"Um, does your back hurt? I-If you would kindly lie d-down on the bed over there... I'll g-give you a massage..." I managed.

"Oh... but it's more than just my back that hurts... should I show you how to massage me?" She continued seductively.

Oh wow... she's so beautiful... stop! The lewd thoughts end here!

"U-Uh... ok..." I agreed sheepishly.

**~xXoXx~**

Normal POV

The high school clinic was labelled with a "Doctor is out" sign for the rest of the day but... you can hear... stuff... in the said clinic.

Meanwhile...

"Tea! Where did Nanoha-sensei go? She didn't even dismiss us!" Subaru asked.

"I have no clue Subaru. No clue." The orange-head sighed.

The rest of the class just decided to change and get ready for their subject as soon as they saw that it was almost time.

**~xXoXx~**

Erio's POV

I hope she can make it... the gradeschool clinic is closed for unknown reasons... and I can hear wierd noises coming from it.

"Caro... do you think you can make it?" I asked as I continued to carry her like a princess.

She gave a weak nod.

After that I tried to get her to the high school clinic as fast as I could... only to hear wierd noises again from the said room.

"Stop it Nanoha-san! I-I... I'm coming!" A female voice said.

"Oh? Already this wet? You sure are interesting doctor!" A seductive voice mused.

I felt my face go red and I could see Caro was also turning red.

"Let's go to the college clinic!" I cheered... trying to forget the conversation we accidentally overheard.

Oh man... what did I just hear... something about being "wet" what did that exactly mean? I think I'm too young to overhear that...

I sighed.

"Are you ok Elio-kun?" Caro asked.

"I'm fine. Let's just get you to the college clinic." I managed.

When we arrived I opened the door seeing that Caro was ready to vomit... I led her straight to the toilet. Only after she vomitted did I realize we were intruding... on a very private scene between the college doctor... and a teacher. I nudged for Caro to move it.

"Let's go... I think I have Nausea pills in my bag you can continue that in the female toilet in our building."

She gave an understanding nod and we scrambled for the door.

**~xXoXx~**

Shamal's POV

"Oh dear... I think we just scarred children Signum." I said.

"I'll lock the door this time... can we continue?" She looked at me pleadingly.

I smirked. "Of course... Let me make you happy."

She whispered to my ear, "Anything you say, mistress."

**~xXoXx~**

Normal POV

Well we can be clear that the clinics all appeared to be very busy... leaving scarred for life children and doctors mating like rabbits making love to each other to continue for the rest of the day.

Meanwhile...

"Tea! Let's do it at home!" Subaru announced.

The orange-head blushed and punched the purple haired girl. "W-What are you saying you idiot?!"

"Ow! Ok... how about this: I'll go gently on you tonight." She purred seductively.

The orange-head resembled a tomato now... "A-All right."

Around the bushes... security camera lenses started to break because of: 1) the scenes they were recording or 2) it was just too hot for them to handle.

In the principal's office...

"Ah mou... just when I though I could record these and sell them on E-bay..." Hayate pouted.

"Hayate? Where's the-mmmph... not here..." A blond-haired girl said, getting cut off by Hayate.

"Don't worry. I made sure everyone will be in work..." She mused.

Carim Gracia, the woman who had her heart stolen by a pervert. "A-All right... please be gentle..."

"Rawr. You just scream 'hug me' Carim-chan..." The brunnette growled.

**~xXoXx~**

Fate's POV

That 'incident' a few days ago made me wonder what my job really was... was it to make love with a certain gym teacher? or was it to give student's medications?

"Fate-chan! Massage me?" An energetic and familiar voice announced.

I sighed. "All right..."

There's just no winning against this woman... not to mention that she's so beautiful... those blue eyes just sparkle with... ok... I'll stop with the lewd thoughts now...

**~xXoXx~**

Normal POV

We all can't help but feel bad for the children who were 'missing' their teachers during certain days... and the children who lost their innocence just because they had eyes and ears.


	3. OUTBREAK?

Teana's POV

This is one of those days where I just had to go to school because of an important event... I call it P.E. and it happens just once a week... and the teacher always keeps things the way I want it: Hard.

At least that's what I thought until almost half of our class disapeared to the clinic because of an illness... so much for having P.E. ...

"Tea? You don't look so good." Subaru stated.

"It's probably because you're near me." I retorted.

She put her hand on my forehead and began examining her own.

"You have a fever... it better not be the flu that's been going around... they say it makes you act wierd." She explained.

Well... I do feel a little heavy and there's that feeling of wanting to breathe more...

"Maybe we should go to the clinic?" She suggested.

I couldn't quite protest because she carried me piggyback right after she said it. Not that I didn't mind...

**~xXoXx~**

Nanoha's POV

Mou... I can't visit Fate-chan because of this flu going around and I'll just bother her with her work...

"I want my massages..." I mumbled.

"What's this about massages?" Yuuno asked.

"Nothing you should care about, judging from the looks on her face, ferret boy." Chrono replied for me.

"Stop it you two... you look like you're both fighting over me when I'm really just not interested in both of you." I sighed.

"H-Hey! I'm with Amy!" Chrono replied.

"A-And... I'm single for the rest of my life!" Yuuno excused.

"Takamachi-san? Students from the gradeschool area are looking for you!" Carim announced.

Who would be visiting me? Vivio could be one but who are the other two?

I slowly raised myself from my chair and smacked two heads together. "You two better get to your classes."

"OW!" They chorused.

"Now if you will excuse me... I have children to attend to." I formally said.

I made my way to the student lounge and was a little taken aback by the erm... scene.

"You'll be ok Caro!" A red-haired young man encouraged.

How cute! I could just hug these two!

"Nanoha-mama! Caro-san is sick and Erio isn't looking too good himself!" Vivio announced.

I examined them more carefully... and they really looked like they were about to collapse! But why did Vivio bring them- OH WAIT... nevermind that... it's a perfect excuse to visit Fate-chan... oh thank the heavens for Vivio...

"I'm carrying them both to the high school clinic, Vivio can you return to your classroom alone?" I asked.

"Un! Fate-mama will take care of them right?" She asked cutely.

I wasn't surprised that she called Fate 'mama' anymore ever since she volunteered to give us rides home in her car she also started taking care of her in a way... which brings me back on topic: I miss her so much!

I closed my eyes and replied cheerfully. "Of course. Fate-mama will make sure these two will get better in no time!"

I carried the boy on piggy back while I carried the girl bridal style. I'm visiting Fate-chan for the first time in a week! Yay!

"Thank you for um... carrying us." The red-haired boy said.

"It's no problem... um...?" I trailed.

"Erio Mondial and she is Caro Ru Rushie." He replied weakly.

"All right Erio-kun and Caro-chan... we have to get you two to the clinic... and I want you two to sleep if possible while on the way there.(they just can't see me hugging Fate again after so long...)" I explained.

Well... it looks like I didn't have to say that... they're both out cold... I wonder what kind of flu this is... they say it makes you act wierd...

"Caro-san... will you...?" Erio-kun mumbled in his sleep.

Um... ok it definitely makes you act wierd...

**~xXoXx~**

Fate's POV

How did I get dragged into this? I'm currently witnessing a kiss exchanged between two girls... the other one looks sick and the other one looks like she can't stop...

I cleared my throat. "Um... what did you two exactly come for?"

They both broke up their kiss and turned red to realize that they weren't quite alone. "I see... you two on the beds. Now." I ordered.

And as I expected they... er... shared beds... I wonder if they're both really aware that I'm here...

I took out pills for fever for the two of them... but somehow the erotic noises just stopped me...

"Subaru... stay still..." One ordered.

"Y-Yes... ahn..." Another moaned.

I cleared my throat again to let them know I'm here. "I'll be leaving your medicine here."

Now all I need is Nanoha to ask for a massage...

"Fate-chan~!" A very familiar voice announced.

I asked too soon...

"What is it?"

"These two kids need help..." She said in a huffing manner.

Did she carry the two of them all the way from the faculty room? No wonder she's a bit out of breath...

"All right put them there." I ordered, motioning for the vacant beds.

She nodded and placed them both on separate beds... but somehow they managed to find a way to just share...

"Fate-chan... I didn't know that the flu could do that..." She purred seductively.

I was losing my cool again... someone help me... "Uh... you see... I think the flu came from a flower that the principal just brought in..."

"Hm... I wonder if I'm catching it too... I feel like jumping on you right now..." She continued to whisper.

"Um..." Was all I could muster.

**~xXoXx~**

Normal POV

The high school clinic stopped seeing patients for the entire day... due to certain conditions. Luckily no one else got sick aside from these four... or five... or six... to be honest this narrator can't count anymore...

In the principal's office...

"Fufufu... operation High School clinic to close down due to certain conditions is a success!" A brown haired girl announced happily.

"Hayate-chan... mmph... you're getting it too?" Carim asked.

"Oh no... I'm not just getting the flu Carim-chan... fufufu... I created it!" She cackled evilly.

"Eh...? No wonder the symptoms were wierd! Mmph..." Carim tried protesting but Hayate just efficiently 'silenced' her until further notice...

In the high school clinic...

"Ne, Fate-chan do you think they'll remember?" An eager Nanoha asked.

"I-I don't think so..." Fate managed.

"Then it's fine to continue..." She grinned mischeviously.

Too bad... no... actually too good for our teacher and doctor... all the patients were already asleep because of the medicines they took... and Nanoha just can't get enough of Fate...

Meanwhile...

A certain Hayate Yagami is currently grinning like an idiot in front of her computer screen which flashed: "Project Yuri."

"I should unleash this 'sickness' again next year. I might get even better results!" She said to herself.


	4. Of Transferees and Flying Objects

Writer's POV

You know... I just decided to put a transfer student in this series for fun. Hm... what should I call her? Mooney? Honey? OH! I know! Moni-chan!

"My name is Moni! I'll be in your care starting today!" She happily announced in front of class.

"Let's see you can sit with... Ah there beside Lanster-san." The teacher announced, pointing the the empty chair beside Teana.

For some reason it was decided that P.E. is going to be the first subject today. How? Don't ask. And our favorite gym teacher is specially hyped about our transfer student... let's just pray she lives through this class.

So... I'm skipping all the unnecessary conversations and skip right to gym class... oh and just in case you didn't know who our "favorite gym teacher" is well... her name is Nanoha Takamachi... the infamous (gang leader) White Devil.

"All right we're having volleyball today!" Nanoha announced happily.

"Oh! that sounds like fun!" Moni replied happily.

Nanoha smirked to herself and eventually mapped out teams... and by some power of god while our favorite gym teacher was demonstrating the volleyball moves she "accidentally" hit our transfer student... most of the time.

"Why me?" Moni asked... don't ask me who she was asking.

By the end of Nanoha's demo Moni was already writhing in pain... even before the games have begun, which I'm currently delaying at the moment...

...

...

I know what you're thinking: "Just get on with it already!" Right? If you could see my face I'd probably be smirking right now.

...Moving on... The match begun... and guess who is serving first? If you guessed Teana, you are wrong. If you guessed Moni, you are wrong again. But for those of you who guessed Subaru, you are correct. Did I forget to mention that Moni is on the opposite team as Subaru's and Teana's? Yeah...

"All right let's begin the first game for today!" Nanoha announced, blowing her whistle to signal the start of the game.

Subaru begun on cue to Nanoha's whistle and the ball went to the other side of the court... it was returned by an extra I'm too lazy to name. Teana being in the center-forward position at the moment returned the ball with ease and now the ball is going to the other side... in Moni's direction...

SLAM! And the ball just hit Moni's face... but somehow that hit just returned the ball flying back to the other court. The other team, in a word, was speechless by this very... um... unique way of returning the volleyballs... Moni must be in a world of pain right now... especially when what Teana did was spike the ball towards her. Oh and by the way Moni scored for her team on that return.

"Are you ok?" Teana asked, hoping that she didn't hurt Moni too much.

"I-I'm fine~!" Moni replied in a singing manner.

If you ask me, she isn't.

"O-Ok. Are you sure you don't need to go to the clinic?" Teana responded, not convinced that Moni is ok.

"I'm fine~ really~!" Moni replied in a singing manner again.

"Rawr~ Moni... you're one tough cookie!" Nanoha cheered, not fazed about what just happened.

"T-Thank you... although I can't help but think balls have the attraction of hitting me..." She replied in a gloomy manner.

And the game continued after that... the ball hit Moni five more times before she got "knocked" out. Something tells me that something ominous is on it's way...

"O-Oi... Moni-san are you ok?" A worried Subaru asks.

"Let's take her to the clinic~!" Nanoha chirped.

Somehow I think Nanoha did this on purpose... maybe she wants to visit our doctor again?

Moni gets up and smirks, an dark aura surrounding her. "Heh. I'm fine."

Oh wow... mhm... I believe our unsuspecting main characters have just unlocked the psycho Moni mode. Don't blame me though... that's just what the dark aura is telling me.

"Aww... she's fine..." Nanoha pouted.

"S-Sensei... I don't think you should be happy about Moni getting injured." Teana responded nervously.

"Let's go and own that other team!" Moni announced in an evil manner.

Moni's team-mates were spooked at the tone Moni was speaking in at the moment. Luckily or unluckily for the other team it was finally Moni's turn to serve.

~xXoXx~

Meanwhile in the clinic of ...

"I have the feeling that I should prepare ice and bandages today. And that Nanoha is going to go in that door with yet another patient... and a request for a massage." Fate said, acknowledging her gut feeling and preparing the medical supplies she will probably needing.

You got that right Fate. Nanoha will come and (make you go at it like rabbits) request for a massage.

~xXoXx~

Now then moving on to our little incident in the gym...

"Heh! That all you guys have?" A dark Moni said.

Before I can even say the phrase "knock her out already!" Nanoha finally decides to step in and knock Moni out...

That took her a while... Moni, this time, was really knocked out now. Nanoha decides that she should go rest in the clinic and decides to bring Moni herself because (she misses Fate) of various reasons...

Nanoha just instructed the gym class to go and play more while she brings Moni to the clinic, carrying her bridal-style.

~xXoXx~

It makes you wonder what Hayate has been up to doesn't it? Don't lie to me.

Aside from going through her "collection" today... believe it or not she is doing paper work... with a little distraction that I'm going to put today.

"Hayate-chan we have-" Carim started but was cut off intently by Hayate.

"You know it's bad for you to enter this room when I'm deprived..." Hayate purred.

How exactly did Hayate get to Carim so fast? Beats me. Maybe the Hayate that was on the desk was actually a clone and just hid from plain sight... that's just my conpiracy theory though.

Moving on...

"Carim-chan~ Let's play~" Hayate continued.

Carim turned red and eventually submitted to her mistress... and I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

~xXoXx~

In Fate's clinic...

"Oh wow... that gut feeling I had was correct." Fate thought out loud, seeing Nanoha carry a knocked out Moni-chan who... was apparently mumbling some interesting things...

"Ice cream is delicous..." She snored.

"Nyahaha... I guess those balls have an attraction to hit her..." Nanoha chuckled nervously... knowing that she was one of the people who hit Moni...

"Nanoha... you didn't purposely hit one of your students just so you could see me... right?" Fate sighed, fixing her glasses using her index finger.

"Nyahahahaha...ha...ha... just a little..." She admitted.

Fate gave out a sigh. "Put her over there..." She ordered, pointing to a vacant bed.

Nanoha did as she was told and laid Moni on the bed... who was still mumbling interesting things...

Fate tended to Moni... Nanoha just doesn't want to leave because she's wants some Fate. Oh by the way... as you read this paragraph no time passes at all in the fic... no time... passed at all... yeah... I'm just that good.

"Fate-chan~" Nanoha sang.

"Er... yes Nanoha?" Fate replied nervously.

"Massage me~" She continued.

"Yes..." Fate sighed in defeat.

Meh... I want to describe the scene that comes after and all... but I don't want to owe anyone any shirts... so I'm stopping here...

* * *

**A/N:**

_It's too bad that the strikethroughs don't work on this site. Would've made more of an impact than lame parenthesis hahaha. This one is dedicated to my friends Clarreh and Moni._


End file.
